Krissi Biasiello
Krissi Biasiello is a homecook from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and the 4th placer of MasterChef Season 4 after failing to impress the judges with three chocolate desserts in the Pressure Test where she competed against Jessie Lysiak in Episode 23. Her dishes were mostly Italian inspired and her greatest motivation is her son, Mikey. She idolizes Joe's mother, Lidia Bastianich, for her excellence in Italian cuisine. Although she comes off as the bully of the season, especially during team challenges where she butted heads with most of the contestants. Progression Auditions Krissi presented her dish to Gordon Ramsay, Graham Elliot, and Joe Bastianich. She prepared a Meatloaf Florentine with Potatoes and Asparagus. Gordon then asked to see Mikey who answered a series of questions given to him by the judges, most notably rating her mother's food on a scale of 1-10 an 11 and saying that he wants to become a chef because Gordon and his mother are both big inspirations for him. Gordon and Graham both give Krissi a "yes," which was enough to get her a white apron, moving on to the next stage of the competition. Contestant relationships Sasha Foxx Sasha Foxx only stayed in the competition for one episode. Due to this, it is quite unknown how far Krissi's relationship with her went, but in Episode 4, it appeared that Krissi was getting along with Sasha as Krissi can be seen for a talking to Kathy and Sasha for quite a brief moment. Adriana Guillen Malcolm Green Kathy Prieto Krissi was seen sitting beside Kathy Prieto in Episode 4 as Krissi was talking to Kathy and Sasha who she seemed to be getting along with pretty well. They weren't seen interacting that much in later episodes, but in Episode 9, Krissi was really anxious to see who will return to the kitchen after the challenge between Luca and Kathy. She said that they instantly became best buddies, implying that they had a good relationship. However, she was devastated after she saw Luca come inside the kitchen, saying that she was all alone now and that it was a huge emotional blow for her. Howard Simpson Bime Cruz Beth Kirby Jonny Blanchard Lynn Chyi Savannah Sturges Bethy Rossos Eddie Jackson Jordan Roots Krissi's hate towards Jordan Roots began in Episode 5 after Jordan's team, which consisted of Savannah, Howard, Krissi, James, Adriana, Eddie, Kathy, and Jonny, lost the team challenge. Krissi says it was bad leadership by Jordan that caused them to fail, but she was even more pissed off when Jordan took the option to save himself from going to a Pressure Test. According to her, that was a "Bitch Move" and that if Jordan was in Krissi's community, he would've been severely punished.However he did note her hypocritical stance when the roles were reversed and she saved herself. When Jordan was eliminated from the Masterchef kitchen, Krissi and Jordan exchanged a hug before he walked out. Bri Kozior James Nelson Jessie Lysiak Natasha Crnjac Luca Manfè Category:Season 4 Contestant Category:Top 10 Category:4th Place Category:Females